Juliette Pendleton
"..." - First "Nickname" Last Personal Life ... Civilian Life Developed powers in the fifth grade, she erased one of her friend's memories. In freshman year, she started to use her powers to control people. Her brother, William Pendleton, confronted her about this, telling her why she shouldn't use her powers to manipulate people. Realizing she needed to change, she transferred schools, coming to Eastshores in the middle of her sophomore year. She met Kimberly Simmons who suggested that Juliette should join the newspaper. Kim later introducing her to the people who she considers friends now. She has become the editor of the newspaper and is often seen writing or interviewing people. Hero Life ... Powers * Kindness the Slipper * Memory manipulation ** Erase/add memories * Enhance her senses ** Sight, hearing, etc. * Manipulate sound ** Hear things or decrease volume of sound Story So Far She had a long time crush on Damian Riddle and got the courage to ask him out to Homecoming. A few months later, Damian, as Omega, broke off the relationship out of the blue. Relationships * William Pendleton (her older brother) - She and Will are pretty close but she always feels insecure because their parents always compare her to Will. * Damian Riddle - she's currently dating Damian Riddle * Kimberly Simmons - She's one of Kim's close friends. Kim was one of her first friends when she transferred to East Shores high. * Jacob Williams- After Jacob and Tama fake dated she'll keep teasing the both of them about what happened * Tama Takashi - She usually goes to the restaurant that Tama works at and they both have become good friends. * Ashlyn Grey - Ash nominated Juliette as an honorary bat squad member because Juliette will beat anyone with her slipper. So if anyone needs to be beat the both of them will beat the crap out of that person. Juliette will often go over to Ash's house with Ella to cook and watch Disney+ * August Cedar - they haven't interacted that much but she would really like to get to know him better. * Ella Martinez - She was there for Ella when she needed it. They've become cooking buddies and often go over to Ash's house to cook and watch Disney+ * Amilia Lenux - She and Amilia work together in the newspaper. They bond over writing and books * Wilbur Pendleton (her dad) - Wilbur works for a big company and is very busy. He has high expectations of Juliette and when she doesn't meet them he'll yell at her. His job causes him a lot of stress and sometimes he'll take it out on Juliette. He doesn't approve of Juliette wanting to pursue a career in journalism. * Estelle Pendleton (her mom) - Estelle travels a lot for her job so she isn't around much. She always sends Juliette a handwritten letter and a souvenir from wherever she travels to. * Ava Ryder - Ava is one of Juliette's oldest friends. They've known each other since they were little and are very close. * Skyler Madison - Juliette has slowly grown to like Skyler and roll with her logic. Trivia ... Category:Hero